


Widow's Son [Podfic]

by lone_toader



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Crossover, Family Secrets, Is There No Help for the Widow's Son?, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_toader/pseuds/lone_toader
Summary: Agent Coulson needed to make a call on the Black Widow, and the only man to help him was stationed in a sandstorm in Afghanistan.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Widow's Son [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Widow's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480656) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



**Text:** [Widow's Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480656)

 **Author:** [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai)

 **Reader:** [Lone_Toader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_toader)

 **Length:** 51:58

 **Downloads:** [m4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XMDAyj826Sk_Wy091pKqEiZx-70ZDGCa)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
